


Too many goddamn Pringles

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Fluffy Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, i think im gonna write all the prompts, just some couch cuddling and mickey eating too much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Cliché fluff prompts from amid-fandoms on tumblr: 2) “I will spoon you because you’re just so tiny."





	Too many goddamn Pringles

Mickey was slouched on the couch stuffing his face full of Pringles. Ian walked past and Mickey made a kind of squawk for attention and tilted his head back. Ian chuckled as he placed an upside down kiss on his lips before making his way around to sit next to his boyfriend.

He yanked the crisps out of his hand which emitted a 'hey!' Ian smirked at the older man and between them they finished the whole tube. Ian decided it was mostly Mickey who ate them all as his lover protested it was a purposeful joint effort.

They leaned against each other till Mickey groaned and his stomach gargled unpleasantly. Ian rolled his eyes 'how many cans did you eat?' Mickey bit his lip and mumbled 'lost count.'

Ian sighed as he rested his hand on his bloated belly and rubbed it soothingly. He spoke 'dumbass. No shit everything hurts.' Mickey ignore him and mumbled ''s nice. C'mere properly.'

Ian ordered ''kay. Shuffle forward then.' Mickey's eyes narrowed suspiciously 'why?' Ian huffed 'I'm gonna spoon you because you're just so tiny, obviously.'

Mickey attempted to swat his chest but failed miserably and decided to remain cradling his aching stomach. 'Don't call me that shit.' Ian looked down to his hurting body and smirked 'want me to do it or what?'

Mickey caved and wiggled to the edge of the seat. He warned 'only 'coz your hands are bigger.'

Ian scoffed 'yeah right,' as he laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around the pouting man. Mickey flailed his arms around and Ian commanded 'keep still, Mick.'

Mickey rested them at his sides with a whine and Ian worked massaging his full tummy. Ian pressed a kiss against the back of his neck and nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

Mickey piped up, amused, 'you sniffing me again?' Ian retorted 'oh, fuck off. Always smell so good.' Mickey further relaxed into his touch and looked down to Ian's palms spread side over him.

Mickey had never really been good at saying thank you so he compromised and muttered 'love you.' He heard the smile in the redhead's voice as he interpreted him correctly 'you're welcome. Stay like this for a while, hmm?'

Mickey showed his affirmation by gently nudging his head under Ian's chin so he could rest on him. The couple stayed tangled up together, laughing and flirting for an hour before Ian forced Mickey to stand up and go clean up all the Pringle tubes he had haphazardly left thrown around the floor.


End file.
